


In the Act

by notallbees



Series: Omega Sylvain Week [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Come Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dragon seteth - Freeform, Dubious Consent, Eggs, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Sylvain Jose Gautier, Other, Oviposition, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Pregnant Sex, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, Xenophilia, alpha seteth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23910634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/pseuds/notallbees
Summary: "Mister Gautier, it is not usual for me to assume that my students are stupid, yet you seem determined to convince me otherwise."Sylvain grinned at him. "I'm sorry, Professor Seteth, have I done something wrong?"Seteth clenched his fists at his sides. Thereekof hormones coming off the lad was obscene, he must have been teetering right on the edge of his heat. Seteth was more affected by it than he would have liked.When Sylvain sparks Seteth's ire, he finds himself getting punished in quite an unusual way.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Seteth
Series: Omega Sylvain Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718962
Comments: 30
Kudos: 192
Collections: Omega Sylvain Week





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Froggie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggie/gifts).



> Is [#OmegaSylvainWeek](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1246062099152977923) some of the most fun I've ever had in fandom? Very possibly.  
> 
> 
> Please...please read the tags, I beg you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey so this chapter features incredible art by oversized_frog, which you can find [HERE](https://twitter.com/oversized_frog/status/1258081271395356672) (please be aware it's NSFW!)

Seteth was almost at his wit's end with that year's crop of students. If it wasn't the princess's unsettling young retainer sniffing around in every corner, it was the young Riegan heir pestering him for missing texts he felt belonged in the library, or turning up in places he shouldn't after hours. Seteth was tired, and it was hard enough spending every waking hour worrying about Flayn without having to worry about disobedient, nosy students in addition.

Then there was the matter of public attendance, which had become more popular over the past few years, mainly thanks to the decadent rule of the Regents of both Faerghus and Adrestia, who had apparently instilled in their subjects an extremely lax attitude toward propriety, and had instead taught them the ways of indulgence and excess. Scarcely a day passed without Seteth encountering a gaggle of near-hysterical omegas touching and kissing one another in some public part of the monastery; in the gardens, for example, or in the shed of fishing supplies near the pond. Worse was stumbling across an alpha and omega in the throes of passion. Such couplings were against school regulations, but a select few seemed to flout the rule almost every week.

One student in particular. 

Seteth sighed when the acrid stench of an alpha and omega coupling carried across to him as he passed the greenhouse one evening. He couldn't identify them by scent alone, but he had a good idea of who he was going to find back there. He cleared his throat loudly, and the squelching sounds ceased. 

"Mister Gautier, if that's you in there again, I shall be _most_ disappointed."

There was silence. Then shuffling, the rustle of clothing and the clink of buckles. A wide-eyed, fearful-looking alpha girl walked out sheepishly. Seteth waved her away, and she ran off in the direction of the dormitory. Behind her, inevitably, came Sylvain. He didn't seem at all put out to have been interrupted; he smiled at Seteth, and reached up to touch the back of his neck, as though self-conscious.

"Good evening, Professor S—"

"Mister Gautier, it is not usual for me to assume that my students are stupid, yet you seem determined to convince me otherwise."

Sylvain grinned at him. "I'm sorry, Professor Seteth, have I done something wrong?"

Seteth clenched his fists at his sides. The _reek_ of hormones coming off the lad was obscene, he must have been teetering right on the edge of his heat. Seteth was more affected by it than he would have liked. "You have been told, clearly, on numerous occasions, that... _trysts_ between yourself and alphas would not be tolerated. It is against—"

"Oh!" Sylvain said suddenly, eyes widening. "Is it against the rules? I completely forgot."

"Mister Gautier. I do not believe for one second—"

"But the trouble is, Professor," Sylvain continued, taking a step closer to him. "You interrupted just as we were getting to the good part."

Seteth hesitated. This was new. Normally the students he remonstrated were cowed and apologetic. Usually embarrassed, their normal response was to blush and squeak an apology and hurry away to the baths or their own rooms as soon as he would allow it. Seteth's gaze dropped unwittingly to Sylvain's clothing, which he saw now was more disordered than usual. He wasn't wearing his jacket, and his shirt was only fastened by one button. His trousers weren't fastened at all. Seteth drew himself up, frowning.

"I insist that you dress yourself according to the regulations of the school, and return to your room _at once_."

Sylvain took another step toward him, and Seteth almost took a step back himself when he realised how close Sylvain had come. "Please, Professor," Sylvain murmured, dropping his gaze to Seteth's feet, then dragging them up again slowly. "It doesn't seem fair that you interrupted my fun again. I'm not hurting anyone, and it's too early to be in any danger from my heat."

To his annoyance, Seteth flushed, and he scowled and took a deliberate step back to avoid Sylvain noticing. "I don't care whether _you_ think it's dangerous or not," Seteth snapped. "We have rules for a reason, and you are expected to follow them." His lip curled and he ran his gaze over Sylvain's face. "Unless you want me to write to your father and ask _him_ to correct your wanton behaviour?"

At the mention of his father, Sylvain stiffened, his face going cold and closed, like a door suddenly slammed shut. "No," he said coolly. "That won't be necessary."

"Then get to your room," Seteth said, gesturing in the direction of the dormitories. "Alone. And don't let me catch you with another alpha's cock in you again."

Sylvain stared at him. For a moment he looked surprised, then his eyes narrowed slightly. "Yes, Professor," he muttered, and executed a shallow, mocking bow, before turning away and sauntering off toward the dormitories.

Seteth waited until he was out of sight before he sagged with a sigh. He was far too old to be babysitting. He collected himself and began to walk back toward his office.

—

It was several days later when Seteth encountered Sylvain again. Encountered wasn't really the word for it, as Sylvain all but _ambushed_ him as he finished teaching the Black Eagles class a rare lesson on Authority, delaying him in the empty classroom.

"I need to talk to you about something, Professor."

Seteth frowned, but a cursory glance told him that Sylvain had at least made himself presentable for once; his uniform was relatively neat, his hair neatly combed, and while his neck was uncovered, he'd clearly used some sort of scent-dampening soap or powder to lessen the effects of his heat on those around him. Seteth was cautiously impressed, and so it was that he lowered his guard somewhat as he accompanied Sylvain back into the classroom.

"What's troubling you?" he asked, hoping without much conviction that Sylvain might wish to repent his earlier sins. "If it is an issue with your studies, perhaps Professor Hanneman..."

Sylvain shook his head. "I'm sure your help will be more than sufficient," he said, moving closer to Seteth. Before Seteth realised what he was doing, Sylvain had backed him up against the desk at the head of the class. "I realised why you're always following me, Professor."

Seteth frowned at him. "I—I do not _follow_ you, Mister Gautier. If you feel you see too much of me, perhaps _you_ are taking too many extracurricular excursions—"

"Tut tut," Sylvain murmured, closing in so that Seteth was craning back over the table, Sylvain's hips pressed to his. "Are you trying to tell me you don't do a little _extra_ patrolling when I'm coming up to my heat? Aren't you _hoping_ to catch me in the act?"

"Of all the ridiculous things—" Seteth began, trying gently to push him away. He felt dizzy, lightheaded, and he realised with a start that his instincts were beginning to respond to Sylvain's closeness, to the subtle hint of his scent below the soap smell, to the warmth and nearness of his body.

"Well now you've got me, Professor," Sylvain drawled. He reached out for one of Seteth's hands, and drew it close to press against his chest. "Caught in the act."

Heat rippled down Seteth's spine, a bursting, bubbling sensation that he knew only too well, sparked to life by the touch of Sylvain's bare hand on his own. He struggled free, pushing the boy away from him with a panicked cry. Not now. Not _now_. Seteth's chest heaved, and he stared at Sylvain wide-eyed for a moment before turning and hurrying from the classroom. He ran toward the stables, intent on getting somewhere away from prying eyes, somewhere quiet, somewhere—

He groaned and collapsed to his knees on the path to the stables as a stab of pain ripped through his gut. It was far too soon for this, yet he supposed this was his reward for trying to postpone his transformation for so long. It was far too long since he'd allowed his body to go through a normal heat cycle, and for the most part he avoided triggering it by avoiding any form of _temptation_ , but apparently somehow Sylvain had wormed past his barriers. It was appalling. Seteth forced himself back to his feet and staggered into the stable block, choosing an empty stall at the end of an abandoned row, which was only normally used when they had extra militia quartered there. Or, he thought with grim amusement, for _breeding_. Sighing, Seteth bolted the door behind him and collapsed into the clean, stale straw, letting the waves of hot and cold roll over him. With any luck he could halt the transformation, or only let it go partway. He undressed clumsily, so as not to tear his things, and lay back to try and focus his mind. 

But he hadn't been there long before he heard footsteps approaching. Seteth groaned, reaching for his clothing to cover himself, but too late.

"...Professor Seteth?"

Seteth gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes closed. It was Sylvain. He must have followed him here from the empty classroom. "Go away, Mister Gautier," he said as steadily as he could.

"What's...happening to you?" Sylvain asked warily.

"Nothi—" Seteth's words were cut off as a violent spasm shook him, pain and heat ripping down his spine. He rolled over onto his belly, and whimpered when he felt his spine extending, a long tail surging out from the base of his spine. He pushed himself onto hands and knees as claws sprouted from his fingertips, his hands and limbs extending, bending.

Sylvain was still staring, frozen. "I—I—"

"G-get— _out_ —" Seteth hissed. His rational mind was fading, pure heat instinct drowning it out. He could smell Sylvain now, clearly. His _true_ scent, beneath the silly soaps, the stink of others. He could smell the boy's _heat_ , could feel in the air how his cunt was _throbbing_ with desire. A forked tongue flickered over Seteth's lips. He could give the runt what he needed. The boy was strong, warm, _eager_ ; he'd make a fine vessel. 

Seteth crawled toward the boy. Sylvain had unlatched the stable door, perhaps intending to help him, only to realise his mistake. Seteth pounced, pinning the boy to the cold stone flags. 

"S-Seteth—"

"I—warned—you," Seteth growled, with the last of his rational thought. 

Sylvain's eyes widened, and he stared up at Seteth's part-transformed body in horror, his heart racing. Seteth could smell the blood pumping in his neck. Scooping the boy up, he turned and carried him back into the empty stall, setting him down in the straw. He raked a claw down the front of Sylvain's chest, clicking over the buttons on his shirt, finally reaching the waistband of his trousers. He wanted to tear the boy's clothing off, but he didn't want to damage the precious flesh beneath.

"Take—your clothes—off," he said, slow and ponderous. 

"Please—" Sylvain gasped. "Professor, stop—"

"Now," Seteth growled.

Grimacing, Sylvain slowly unbuttoned his shirt, then slid his trousers down. He kicked off his boots, then his trousers, then—after a moment's hesitation—his smalls followed. 

"Mmm, _better_ ," Seteth said approvingly. He crawled closer, nudging apart Sylvain's legs, leaning down to inhale the rich scent of his cunt. It was hot and pulsing; he was excited for it, despite his complaints. Seteth flickered his tongue out to taste the air, then he lowered his head to apply it to the soft, wet flesh between Sylvain's legs. The boy jerked against the straw with a soft cry, which only deepened when Seteth slid his long tongue inside him, feeling him out, savouring the taste of him. 

Seteth's cock was beginning to crown, lured by the delicious scent and taste of the feast laid before him. He moved closer, though didn't move to mount the boy just yet. Instead he flickered his tongue over the boy's chest, stroking at his dusky nipples, his throat, rubbing against his swollen scent gland to free the natural scent concealed there. Then back down again, back to his goal, pressing his tongue deep into the boy's warm, welcoming cunt, sighing with pleasure when Sylvain moaned and squirmed against his jaw. 

When he felt the boy was sufficiently excited, and his own cock had fully crowned from its sheath, he flipped Sylvain over onto hands and knees and moved to mount him.

"W-wait—!" Sylvain cried, trying to scramble away from him.

"Don't be impudent," Seteth sighed. He caught Sylvain around the waist, holding him still as he moved against him, trying to thrust his cock into him. 

Sylvain struggled in his arms. "Please—hh, please—" He started to push back against Seteth, angling his hips until Seteth felt the head of his cock catch and drew in a sharp breath. 

"Oh yes," he groaned, and slowly he slid forward, filling the boy's hot cunt with his length. 

Beneath him, Sylvain was trembling, his hands clenched into fists against the straw. Seteth dropped to all fours, mounting him properly, and Sylvain whimpered as he slid deeper, stretching him with the base of his tapered cock. He wasn't at his full size; only part transformed, he wasn't much larger than his human form, maybe half as big again, but clearly that was more than enough for Sylvain. Seteth delayed his own desire for as long as possible, letting Sylvain adjust, knowing he'd need the boy relaxed for the next stage.

As he felt the boy begin to relax and loosen around him, Seteth started to fuck into him, dragging his hips back and then pushing back in with a _squelch_. The boy was deliciously wet around him, and only getting wetter now, his heat kicking in to account for his fear. Seteth could smell both in the air: the sweet scent of the boy's heat, and the bitter tang of his fear response. It was a heady mixture, and one he hadn't tasted in a very long time. Already Seteth could feel his body responding, the dormant production in his egg sac reigniting in response to the delicious, fertile creature impaled on his cock. Seteth thrust into him eagerly, delighting in the wails of pleasure-pain that emanated from Sylvain, the way he clutched and pounded his fist against the tiles, the way he canted his hips back for more despite his terror. 

Before long, Seteth found himself nearing completion. He used one clawed hand to force the boy's head and shoulders down to the ground, arching his back up delightfully. Seteth pounded into him again a few times until he finally reached his peak, and knotted, pouring forth his seed into the omega's cunt. He felt Sylvain groan beneath him, and was aware of the boy's hand moving, of him actually stroking himself off. Soon enough the boy clenched around his knot tightly, letting out a loud wail as he peaked first once, and then twice, Seteth's knot caught so tight in his little cunt that not even a drop of their mixed fluids escaped. 

Seteth lowered his head and nuzzled the boy's back approvingly, stroking him with his tongue. Sylvain had been very...pliant, very well-behaved, in contrast to his usual behaviour. Seteth would have to reward him later. 

After a few minutes, Sylvain started to get restless, shifting beneath him. Seteth carefully tucked Sylvain's limbs in neatly, soothing him again with his tongue and a low, purring growl in his throat. It would be best for him to be still and calm for the next part, after all. The hormones in Seteth's semen would be softening him up, opening him ready to take on the burden of Seteth's clutch. He could picture Sylvain's womb opening for him, flooding with his semen.

Seteth shifted his hips when he felt his eggs descending finally, and his rumbling purr took on a deeper note of satisfaction as he began to squeeze the first egg along the passage of his cock. There was slight resistance when it reached the head of his cock, and he thrust a little deeper into Sylvain, seeking out the loosened entrance to his womb, before giving another gentle squeeze. 

Sylvain made a shocked noise when Seteth expelled the first egg into him, his back stiffening, cunt tightening. "Wha—that—hurts?" he mumbled, trying to lift his head. 

A hiss escaped through Seteth's teeth, an attempt at soothing the boy that failed him in this state. He rested his jaw on the boy's shoulder and began to purr again loudly, feeling the sound reverberate down through Sylvain's chest. Sylvain relaxed again after a minute, and Seteth began to squeeze again, slowly working the second egg along the length of his cock. This time, Sylvain didn't protest when Seteth deposited the egg inside him, though he did clench up briefly, breath coming out of him rough and hard. 

Instinctively, Seteth opened his mouth and clamped his jaw around the back of Sylvain's neck. Not hard, not even enough to break the skin. It was part-possessive and part warning him not to move as the eggs began descending more quickly. Sylvain gasped when the third egg sank into him, and Seteth adjusted his hips again to ensure he was seated as deeply as possible. The fourth egg made Sylvain whimper and cry out. At the fifth, he started shaking, and Seteth could smell the salty tang of tears rolling down his face. He hooked a claw under Sylvain's belly to test how he was coming along, and was pleased to feel the slight swelling of his abdomen, how full he was already from Seteth's clutch, and the pool of fluid they would develop in. 

It was usual to lay between one and two dozen eggs in a clutch; by Seteth's count they had reached seven when he felt Sylvain shudder and gasp under him. He flexed his jaw slightly in warning, but then he felt the way Sylvain was clenching around him and realised that he wasn't struggling, he was coming, peaking again just from the sensation of Seteth pumping him full of his clutch. Seteth growled out a low groan, unclamping his jaw briefly so he could soothe Sylvain's scent gland with his tongue again. Sylvain moaned, long and low, beating his fist against the floor again. Seteth was impressed that he was still somewhat lucid. 

Sylvain had orgasmed twice more by the time Seteth had emptied his clutch into him—fifteen eggs in total. It would take more time for Seteth's knot to deflate, giving the eggs time to settle within, and for the hormones to recognise that the deposit was complete and begin to contract the entrance to Sylvain's womb once more. He settled himself comfortably on his haunches to wait. Sylvain was still beneath him, breathing slowly, apparently unconscious. That was just as well. This part could be...uncomfortable. 

At last, Seteth's knot had shrunk sufficiently for him to pull out. A rush of fluids spilled out in his wake, but he was relieved to see that none of the eggs followed. Sylvain's womb had accepted them, and he would hold them carefully until they were ready to be birthed. Seteth made a pleased sound and nuzzled into Sylvain's sweaty hairline, nosing at his scent glands eagerly. Sylvain stirred, making a faint noise of complaint, before slipping back into unconsciousness. Carefully, Seteth rolled him onto his side to protect his precious cargo, and to make him more comfortable.

His work complete, and his mate safe and well satisfied, Seteth curled around the boy to sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I divided this into two chapters to separate the oviposition and the inevitable laying. If you're not okay with egg birthing, maybe skip part two.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Seteth helps Sylvain birth the eggs.

A fortnight later, Seteth hurried back to his rooms after morning prayers, some bone-deep instinct instructing him that he was needed there. 

He'd tried to avoid Sylvain in the two weeks since their...encounter. He'd taken Sylvain to the infirmary as soon as he woke the following day, but Manuela had pronounced him fit and healthy despite his new passengers, and had sent him back to class after only a day. To Seteth's great horror, rather than sulking quietly in his room as Seteth might have expected, Sylvain had returned to his classes almost immediately, the only apparent change to his demeanour being the fact that his typically leisurely gait was now more of a waddle. 

As far as Seteth could tell, Sylvain didn't answer any questions about what had happened to him, but then, Rhea had threatened him with expulsion if he revealed the truth about Seteth, and Sylvain had readily agreed to keep it secret. Seteth wasn't too concerned that he would talk, rather he was mortified each time he saw Sylvain, and saw the evidence of his own failing. Unable to avoid facing the truth of what he'd done to a student that should have been in his care. The only upside was that Sylvain's extracurricular pursuits had entirely ceased. It felt like a hollow victory to Seteth.

And now he could avoid it no longer. Sure enough, Sylvain was already in his rooms when Seteth arrived there, leaning heavily against the wall with one hand while the other was cupped protectively around his heavy stomach. 

Seteth stared at him, his mouth dry. Sylvain wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Something's—happening," he said in a halting voice.

Seteth's eyes widened. He took in the scent of Sylvain, his flush, the sweat dripping down his neck. "You're—ready to birth."

Sylvain went a little glassy-eyed, looking somewhere over Seteth's shoulder. "Oh," he said weakly. 

"Sylvain," Seteth said, starting toward him. "You must—forgive me, I did not plan—"

"Just tell me how to get these things out of me," Sylvain said coolly.

Seteth frowned. "The infirmary would be best—"

"No," Sylvain said, firmly. He closed his eyes briefly, and a shudder rolled over him. "Just—help me." 

For a moment, Seteth stared at him. The process would be fairly straightforward. And, faced with the reality of Sylvain's gravid body like this, it was impossible to deny that he _enjoyed_ the sight of it. The reminder of what he'd done to this little creature. "Very well," he said in a solemn voice. 

Sylvain nodded, relief flooding his expression. "Where?"

"Come here," Seteth said, reaching out to accompany him over to the bed. He helped Sylvain onto his hands and knees on top of the bed, then hesitated with his hands on Sylvain's hips. "May I...remove your—"

"Yeah, yeah," Sylvain said impatiently. "Anything you need. I told you, I want them _out_."

Seteth helped him to undress his lower half, then he stood back for a moment to admire what he saw. Sylvain's cunt gaped open, slick and fluid already leaking out of him. Seteth couldn't yet see any of the eggs crowning, but perhaps they just needed a little encouragement. Blowing on his hands to warm them, he moved closer and gently drew his fingertips around the swollen mouth of Sylvain's cunt. When Sylvain didn't protest, Seteth slid two fingers into him, crooking them back to reach deep inside him. His fingertips grazed the smooth, slippery surface of an egg, and he smiled. 

"Yes, they're ready," he said approvingly. "We would be best to do this in water."

"In water?" Sylvain gasped over his shoulder.

Seteth hummed. "It will make the passage easier."

Sylvain let out a groan. "I--I don't think I can make it all the way to the baths."

"We'll use my private bathroom," Seteth offered. He left Sylvain on his hands and knees and went into the bathroom, where he began to fill the tub with warm water. After a little fussing, Sylvain knelt in the water, submerged to his hips, while Seteth hovered awkwardly nearby. 

Sylvain gave him a weary look. "Just get in with me."

"That wouldn't be--" Seteth began, and paused, the word _appropriate_ stalled in the back of his mouth. Sylvain gave him a flat look, and Seteth coloured and ducked his head. "Very well."

When Seteth was seated in the bath, he reached to draw Sylvain closer. He pressed a hand gently over Sylvain's swollen stomach, feeling the pulse and shudder of the eggs within. Then he reached down, carefully slipping two fingers inside him again, testing him out. The eggs still weren't descending; he could still just brush one with his fingertips, but it showed no sign of moving just yet. 

"Can't you just--squeeze me until they pop out?" Sylvain groaned, sounding frustrated. 

Seteth bit his lip. "There is, ah--one thing that usually works, but I--"

"Do it."

"I shouldn't. I've already put you through far too m--"

"I'm telling you, just do it," Sylvain said wearily. "You've already done worse to me."

Seteth sighed. "Then bend over, put your hands on the side of the bath."

Sylvain obeyed, and Seteth moved behind him, getting up on his knees. This was wrong, but no _more_ wrong than what he'd already done, and if it was a part of correcting his mistake, then it was a worthwhile endeavour. Besides, he couldn't deny it now that he was faced with the sight of Sylvain, nude and swollen with Seteth's clutch; his body delighted in the sight. It was a very, very long time since he'd been able to mate. Longer still since he'd seen a clutch grow from egg to child. And Sylvain made a very pleasing sight, clutch or no. Seteth rubbed his arousal against Sylvain's slim backside, then he thrust between his legs, into the welcoming mouth of his cunt.

"F-fuck," Sylvain groaned, pushing back against him and seating Seteth fully within him. It felt horribly good to be inside him again, and Seteth clutched at Sylvain's hips tightly as he began to move against him. He kept his thrusts slow, taking care not to go too hard. Sylvain was whimpering, pushing back into each thrust, his stomach jiggling with the force of it. 

"It will--be easier--if you reach your peak," Seteth said breathlessly. 

Sylvain grunted. "Help me then," he growled. 

Permission granted, Seteth reached around, cupping Sylvain's belly before slipping his hand lower, finding his swollen bud beneath the water. He stroked it quickly, aiming to bring Sylvain to completion as soon as he could. 

After a few minutes, Seteth started to come, and he plunged deep into Sylvain's cunt, knowing his seed should act as a catalyst to hurry the process along. The other thing that would help would be the contractions brought on by Sylvain orgasming, yet he seemed no closer, twitching into Seteth's hand and keening under his breath. 

Frowning, Seteth pulled out of him carefully and moved under Sylvain's arms to sit against the side of the bath. He reached out for Sylvain, drawing him closer, and pulled the boy on top of him, burying his face in Sylvain's cunt. Sylvain cried out when Seteth took his clit in his mouth, but the gentle, determined stimulation seemed to be what he needed; after only a minute or two, he finally came, writhing against Seteth's face and painting his throat and chest with his watery expulsions. Seteth kept sucking him determinedly, and after a minute he felt Sylvain give a shudder, and a fist-sized egg suddenly dropped out of him and splashed into Seteth's lap. 

Seteth moaned loudly and clutched Sylvain to him harder, sucking with more determination. Groaning weakly, Sylvain grabbed handfuls of Seteth's hair to steady himself, whimpering as another egg squeezed free and splashed into the bath. Thick, copper-scented slick spilled from him with each expulsion to aid the release, no longer needed now that eggs had finished gestating. Sylvain pulled away from him finally, whimpering softly.

"E-enough, please, it's--too much."

"You're doing well," Seteth told him, running his hand soothingly up and down Sylvain's back. With the other, he reached down and gently moved one of the soft eggs out of his lap, setting it free in the water where it twitched faintly. Carefully, he pulled Sylvain down into his lap, so that Sylvain was sitting with his back to Seteth's chest, and held him there as he gradually expelled the remaining eggs, first one or two at a time, then the final four in a great, wet rush that left him gasping and clinging to Seteth's arm. 

Seteth held him gently as he counted the eggs that were floating in the bath with them. "...thirteen, fourteen, fifteen...that's them all accounted for," he murmured. He pressed his face against the side of Sylvain's neck, lips humming against his scent gland. "You did well."

Sylvain gave a snort, but he didn't move, still breathing hard, his full weight collapsed against Seteth's body. Seteth realised before long that he'd simply passed out. 

Sylvain didn't wake when Seteth lifted him out of the bath and moved him to his bed. Nor did he wake later when Seteth had him quietly moved to the infirmary. What he felt or thought when he awoke there the following day and was cheerfully sent back to class again, Seteth had no idea. 

All he knew was that lightning coursed down his spine three days later, when he looked up from his evening meal to find Sylvain watching him intently across the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on twitter](https://twitter.com/notallbees/status/1258068583223091210) | [share the art](https://twitter.com/oversized_frog/status/1258081271395356672) | [my three houses fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notallbees/works?fandom_id=23985107)


End file.
